


Забывая

by NancyMuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Completed, Early onset alzheimer's, M/M, Yuuri stays by his side until the end, victor forgets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: «Ого, — удивленно думает Виктор. — Так я женат»





	

**Author's Note:**

Все началась с того, что Виктор стал терять всякие мелочи. 

 

— Я уверен, что положил его сюда, — сокрушается Виктор, роясь в тумбочке около кровати. 

Разгоряченный после онсэна Юри входит в комнату с накинутым на шею полотенцем. 

— Что ты ищешь? — спрашивает он, надевая очки и попутно подходя ближе. 

— Мой голубой блокнот. У меня там кое-какие заметки с прошлой недели. 

Юри ничего не говорит. Он просто помогает Виктору с поисками. 

Они ищут блокнот еще какое-то время, но тот будто бы сквозь землю провалился. 

Виктор драматично вздыхает и опускается на кровать. 

— Пойду посмотрю в комнатах на первом этаже, — говорит Юри. Через десять минут он возвращается с голубым блокнотом: — Он был на кухне. 

— Странно, — бормочет Виктор. 

Он с улыбкой забирает блокнот у Юри и целует в благодарность. 

 

Виктор теряет кошелек. Забывает оплачивать счета. Оставляет покупки на стоянке. 

Юри беспокоится пару раз, но потом они вместе смеются над этим. 

— Люди забывают вещи, — объясняет Юри. 

— Это нормально, — кивает Виктор. 

 

Виктор вспоминает, что забыл взять с собой купленные сувениры для Якова и Юрия, когда они уже собираются сесть на свой самолет в Санкт-Петербург. 

— Виктор, успокойся. Все нормально, — Юри берет его за руку и успокаивающе проводит пальцем по костяшкам. — Пойдем. Мы отошлем их почтой. 

— Нет, дело в том, — Виктор растерянно проводит рукой по волосам. — Знаю, я забывчивый, но не настолько. 

Через несколько минут молчания, Юри несильно тянет Виктора за руку, давая ему время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

— Пойдем, — говорит Юри. — Мы опоздаем на самолет. 

Позже, когда они прилетают в Санкт-Петербург и добираются до квартиры Виктора, Никифоров понимает, что не может вспомнить код. 

К счастью, он сохранил его в телефоне. 

Как только они заходят внутрь, Юри сразу же идет в спальню. К тому времени как Виктор выходит из душа, Кацуки уже спит. 

Виктор садится на край кровати и смотрит на него сверху-вниз. Виктор проводит рукой по темным волосам Юри и шепчет: 

— Это все сущие пустяки. 

Юри бормочет что-то невнятное, и Виктор улыбается, несмотря на то, как что-то болезненно сжимается в груди. 

 

— Почему ты дрожишь? Тебе холодно? — мужчина обнимает Виктора сзади, когда тот готовит обед. 

Виктор едва не подпрыгивает от испуга. 

Вопрос _«Кто ты?»_ вертится на кончике языка, но потом Виктор опускает взгляд и видит одинаковые золотые кольца на их пальцах. 

_«Ого_ , — удивленно думает Виктор. — _Так я женат»_.

Виктор пытается вспомнить, кто его муж. 

Он не может вспомнить.

Мужчина отпускает его, и, заглядывая в глаза, спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Виктор едва может расслышать его слова из-за шума в голове. 

— Я принесу тебе свитер. Говорил же, тут холодно, чтобы ходить полураздетым.

В конце концов, память проясняется. 

— Юри, — шумно выдыхает Виктор. Вот облегчение. 

— Да? — затихает Юри и обеспокоенно смотрит на Виктора. 

— Хэй, — говорит Юри, забирая из рук Виктора лопатку. — Ты, кажется, устал. Давай теперь я. 

— Я в порядке. 

Юри закатывает глаза и шутливо ударяет бедро Виктора своим. 

Какой дерзкий. 

Виктор, посмеиваясь, обходит кухонную стойку, забирается на стул и подпирает подбородок рукой, чтобы наблюдать за Юри. 

Пару минут спустя Юри начинает напевать себе под нос музыку из их программы. Юри легко опускает и приподнимает плечи, и Виктор понимает, что он мысленно прогоняет хореографию их программы. 

Виктор чувствует, как его сейчас переполняет любовь к Юри. 

Он так сильно любит Юри. 

— Почему ты все еще тут, глупенький? — ласково спрашивает Юри, оглядываясь на Виктора через плечо. Должно быть, последнюю мысль Виктор случайно произнес вслух. — Пока ты там, передай мне тарелки. 

Виктор передает ему две миски. 

Юри приподнимает бровь. 

— Это какая-то русская шутка? 

— Может быть, — подмигивает Виктор. 

«Просто у меня путаются мысли», — думает Виктор. 

 

На диване сидит мужчина и с улыбкой смотрит видео старых выступлений Виктора.

Виктор снимает обувь и осторожно идет в гостиную с зонтиком в руке. Мужчина не выглядит опасным, но Виктор не спешит делать выводы. 

— Виктор? — улыбается мужчина и встает на ноги. Он подходит ближе, но Виктор резко поднимает руку, чтобы остановить его. 

— Кто вы? — спрашивает Виктор, пытаясь не паниковать. Он крепче сжимает зонтик в руке.

— Виктор? — тихо зовет незнакомец и осторожно смотрит на Виктора. Никифоров в ответ продолжает холодно изучать мужчину. — О чем ты? Это я. Юри. 

— Я не знаю вас, — отрывисто говорит Виктор. — Что вы делает в моей квартире? Как вы вообще попали сюда? 

После его слов, мужчина едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. 

Это заставляет Виктора сделать пару шагов назад и почувствовать себя виноватым. 

«Интересно, почему?» — думает Виктор. 

Виктор наблюдает за тем, как мужчина берет куртку и идет к двери. 

Внезапно, он все вспоминает. 

Виктор отбрасывает в сторону зонт и обнимает Юри, не давая ему уйти. 

— Нет. Не уходи. 

Юри со всхлипом смеется. 

— Я и не собирался. 

Виктор прижимает его как можно ближе. Юри переплетает их пальцы. Золотые кольца блестят.

 

Если вы спросите Юри, откуда он знает, что Виктор любит его, он ответит, что видит это, когда лицо Виктора счастливо загорается при звуке шагов Юри. 

— Юри! 

Виктор довольно улыбается не только губами, но и глазами, и сердце Юри немного тает. 

Да. Виктор любит его. 

Юри ускоряет шаг и скоро уже бежит по мосту с дорожной сумкой за спиной. На улице холодно, и Юри подозревает, что русская зима будет куда более суровой чем те, к которым он привык. Покрасневшие кончики ушей Виктора только подтверждают его догадку. 

Наконец, слегка запыхавшийся и покрасневший Юри подбегает к остановке. 

— Привет, — на одном дыхании произносит Юри. — Соскучился по мне? 

Виктор колеблется долю секунды, а потом притягивает Юри ближе. Виктор быстро отстраняется, но кладет руки на его бедра и прижимается лбом ко лбу Юри. 

— Привет, — мягко говорит Виктор. — Соскучился по мне? 

— Я первый спросил, — отвечает Юри. Губы все еще немного покалывает от поцелуя. 

— Так вы закончили, идиоты? — зевает Юрий, поглядывая на свой телефон. — Яков с нас шкуру сдерет, если мы опоздаем.

 

Если вы спросите Юри, откуда он знает, что Виктор любит его, он ответит, что чувствует, это в том, как Виктор крепко его обнимает. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Виктор, смотря на него в темноте. 

Юри кивает и закрывает глаза, когда Виктор наклоняется ближе и целует. 

Виктор мягко прикасается к нему. Проводит теплыми пальцами по коже, когда скользит руками по телу Юри. Может, эта забота Виктора даже немного смущает. 

Виктор любит его. Нежно. Горячо. 

И это взаимно. 

Юри ведет руку все ниже, ниже и ниже. 

— Юри, — слегка запыхавшись, выдыхает Виктор. Он прижимается губами к мягкой коже на шее Юри и прикусывает ее. 

Юри стонет из-за переполняющих его ощущений. 

Прикосновения становятся быстрыми, нетерпеливыми, и воздух накаляется до предела, когда они прижимаются к друг другу. 

Юри не закрывает глаза и смотрит на Виктора. Он видит, как Виктор изгибает брови от наслаждения. Как с его губ срываются беззвучные слова. Как поднимается и опускается кадык. Как краснеет его тело от самой груди и ниже. 

«Он прекрасен», — проносится в голове Юри, прежде, чем кончает и его сознание затуманивается на пару мгновений.

Они игриво касаются друг друга и шепчут нежные глупости, теряясь в тягучем удовольствии, и, в конце концов, через десять минут они все повторяют. 

— Твоя выносливость удивительна, — смеется Виктор, пока Юри покрывает его лицо поцелуями. 

В этот раз Виктор снизу и все по-другому: у Юри перехватывает дыхание, когда он смотрит на Виктора сверху-вниз. 

— Виктор, — бормочет Юри снова и снова, когда Виктор с растрепанными волосами извивается под ним и громко стонет. 

 

Если вы спросите Юри, откуда он знает, что Виктор любит его, он ответит: 

— Потому что он всегда возвращается. 

 

И Виктор продолжает забывать имя мужчины, который заботится о нем, но где-то, в глубине души, Виктор знает, что этот мужчина его любит и он любит его в ответ. 

 

— Юри, — говорит Виктор в один из тех редких моментов, когда его память проясняется. — Давай вернемся в Хасецу. 

 

Виктор просыпается под шум прибоя. Этот звук сбивает с толку, и Виктор открывает глаза. 

Он видит ярко-голубое небо с белыми прожилками облаков. Он видит море, бесконечное и тянущееся по всей поверхности земного шара, будто бы полотно, расписанное всеми оттенками синего. 

Это прекрасно. 

Прекрасно, но это не тот мир, который он помнит. 

Виктор переворачивается на бок и удивляется, тому, как песок впивается в кожу. Нагретый солнцем песок липнет к коже, как металл к магниту. Виктор берет горсть и смотрит, как песок медленно скользит через пальцы. 

На периферии что-то движется. Чайки взмывают в небо, когда собака, лая, подбегает к Виктору. 

«Маккачин», — вспоминает Виктор.

— Привет, старушка, — он улыбается и нежно гладит ее по голове. Вокруг носа и глаз мех жесткий и серый. Сколько ей лет? Двадцать? Поразительный возраст для собаки. Виктор с внезапной грустью обнимает ее. 

— Виктор! — зовет голос. 

Это мужчина. Его черные волосы треплет ветер, у него счастливое лицо и его глаза сияют. Он улыбается, когда Виктор медленно машет ему рукой. 

— Наконец-то ты проснулся, — говорит мужчина. Он садится и целует Виктора в щеку.

Виктор краснеет. 

«Юри, — вспоминает Виктор. Он проверяет свою руку и руку Юри и чувствует себя увереннее, когда видит там сияющие золотые кольца. — Точно. Мой возлюбленный».

— Юри, — с улыбкой произносит Виктор, немного взволнованно и вслух. 

Виктор замечает, что улыбка Юри меркнет на секунду, но потом становится чем-то ослепляющим и неловким. Виктор снова и снова влюбляется в него. 

— Виктор, — с любовью говорит Юри и мягко переплетает их пальцы. Бабочки в животе взрываются фейерверками от этого прикосновения. Юри убирает со лба Виктора челку и прижимается к его лбу своим. 

— Это был трудный день. Хочешь пойти домой? 

Виктор закрывает глаза и согласно мычит. 

— Да. Пойдем домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Виктору 33. Маккачин соответственно 20. Юри 29. Все на пять лет старше. 
> 
> Болезни Альцгеймера с ранним началом (пресенильной форме) подвержены люди до 65 (среднего возраста для данной болезни). Болезнь Альцгеймера в первую очередь влияет на краткосрочную память, поэтому Виктор вспоминает Маккачин раньше, чем Юри (все-таки Маккачин с Виктором с самого детства). Со временем болезнь Альцгеймера влияет и на долгосрочную память, пациент теряет способность ориентироваться в обстановке и, кроме всего прочего, способность связано рассуждать. Данная болезнь ведет к раннему летальному исходу. 
> 
> Виктор и Юри обращались к неврологам для проведения всех необходимых медицинских процедур. 
> 
> Хотя, отвозить пациентов с данной болезнью в незнакомые места не рекомендуется, Юри все равно берет Виктору с собой в Хасецу, потому что тот попросил его об этом, когда "вернулся".


End file.
